One generally known temperature sensor is composed mainly of a temperature sensitive element such as a thermistor element; a sheath portion that internally holds metal conductors in an insulated condition, the metal conductors being electrically connected by welding to element electrode wires extending from electrodes of the temperature sensitive element; a metal tube that accommodates the temperature sensitive element, the metal conductors, and the sheath portion; and cement charged into the metal tube to hold the temperature sensitive element and the metal conductors (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2009-175129, Japanese Patent No. 4760584 and Japanese Patent No. 4768432).
Such a sensor is used as a vehicle-mounted temperature sensor or used for exhaust gas measurement in a general-purpose stationary engine, etc. In other words, such a sensor is used as a sensor, such as a high-temperature sensor, which is used for measurement of high temperatures under the use conditions under which vibrations are applied to the periphery of a temperature sensing portion of the sensor.